A Good Washing
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius and James think Snape needs to wash his hair.  And they'll help him do just that.


Title: A Good Washing

Summary: Sirius and James think Snape needs to wash his hair. And they'll help him do just that.

**Note: Oh so many one-shots running through my mind now. My poor chapter fics are winding up ignored. Someone make me work on one. **

**And of course, more Snape love, more teasing him. Snape and I have a weird relationship. Love him, love being horrible to him.**

**And seriously, what I wouldn't give to be James or Sirius in this. Squee!**

Dedication: RemusSiriusJames who asked for it.

It was a nice, warm day and the Marauders had settled themselves around the lake. They were supposed to be studying for a Charms exam the next day.

But of course they weren't.

Remus sat with his back against a tree, wanting to fall asleep in the shade. Peter sat beside him, watching James and Sirius, waiting to see if they had something in mind.

Sirius was laying flat on his back with his arm draped over his eyes. James was beside him, running his fingers through the grass and scowling.

"Bit boring, isn't it?" he asked. "It seems to be so boring that Moony looks like he's about to fall asleep."

"I'm tired." came Remus's sleepy attempt at an argument.

"I'm with you Prongs. It's a nice day, yeah, but it's boring." Sirius mumbled. "Nice enough to play Quidditch or go for a fly, but who really wants to rush upstairs and get their broom? I'm not tempted to study or go to the library and I cannot think of a good prank."

"There you go!" James said happily.

Sirius moved his arm and opened one eye lazily. Then he sat up and smiled. "Snivvy." he said softly. "Come on James, I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Follow my lead."

Remus let out a groan as he heard the two of them get up and leave. He did not need to open his eyes to know that James and Sirius were on the hunt for Snape. And he also did not need to see Peter watching them with eagerness.

"Hey Snape! Enjoying the peace and quiet?" James asked.

Snape turned to face them, drawing his wand as he did.

"I'll take that." Sirius said innocently. "_Accio Snape's wand!"_ Sirius said, deciding against disarming Snape as he could probably block that. He caught Snape's wand in midair and pocketed it.

"So, Snivellus," James began, taking a step towards Snape, "you've got no wand against two wizards who do. What are you going to do?"

"Well first think of how childish and pathetic you are." Snape snapped. He had taken a couple steps back and had stepped right where James and Sirius wanted him to go: in the lake.

"Get him!"

All three wands went flying as James and Sirius dove at Snape. There was a loud splash and what seemed to be several gallons of water went flying everywhere. It even drenched Remus and Peter.

"What are you – don't -- " Remus could not form a sentence as he shook his wet hair out of his face. Peter was torn between amusement and confusion. 

Why had James and Sirius not hexed Snape? What were they doing?

They had even left their wands on the ground! Timidly he crawled to them and picked them up before rushing back to Remus.

"Hey Wormtail! Get that bottle of out my bag would you?" Sirius asked as he held Snape underwater. Then he seized the shoulders of Snape's robes, pulled him up for a gasp of air, then held him down again as Peter fetched the bottle Sirius had mentioned.

It was a bottle of shampoo.

He tossed it to Sirius, who caught it and uncapped it while James held Snape still. Sirius poured the entire bottle out on Snape's head and began to rub it all in with James's help.

Bubbles filled the lake and covered James, Snape, and Sirius. Snape was spluttering, coughing, and swearing at them every time he got the chance, which was rather hard now as his mouth was pretty much filled with bubbles.

"Now rinse!"

The two held Snape down and tried to wash the shampoo out of his hair. They had used so much that it took several times dunking Snape underwater for them to be sure they had it all.

Leaving Snape in the lake, they waded out of, drenched and soapy. "Let's go back inside, shall we?" Sirius asked, sounding as though they had only greeted Snape. "I need to change."

"Wet yourself Padfoot?" James asked with a laugh.

"Maybe." Sirius grinned. "But I also need to get the greasy feeling off of my hands."

"It's all in the job." James laughed. "Sirius Black and James Potter: Cleaning up Hogwarts, one greasy head at a time!"


End file.
